Expect the Unexpected
by speaksis2
Summary: Sonny and Chad get stuck in traffic and decide to play a game to pass the time. One-shot, Channy


** A/N: I'm not sure where the idea for this one-shot came from. My mom said "Expect the unexpected" today and that just struck me as a title for a fanfiction, so I decided I might as well write it. I then designed a story around the title. Kind of a weird way to get inspiration, I know. **

** Disclaimer: If I owned Sonny with a Chance, I wouldn't have spent all of today desperately looking on youtube for leaked versions of "Falling For the Falls Part 1" which airs **_**TODAY**_**, people! Or squealed over the way-too-cute stills from "Falling For the Falls Part 2" which are now available. Oh my god. Sterling Knight has a jester hat. I'm in love. To get to the point, I don't own SWAC. And this disclaimer was longer than my Author's Note. That's sad.**

Sonny's POV

Oh my god. I can't believe I'm going to a stupid conference with none other than Chad Dylan Cooper. We've been stuck in a limo together with a snoring Mr. Condor for the past _hour_ and the driver just _now_ mentioned that we may be stuck in traffic. Chad won't stop mentioning that no one from _So Random!_ should even be coming (even though _So Random!_ has the second highest ratings of Condor Studios's shows, after dumb ol' _Mackenzie Falls_. I mean, seriously? Who even likes watching _Mackenzie Falls_? I'll admit, I was a bit obsessed when I lived in Wisconsin, and maybe me and some friends threw Falls parties every time a new episode aired, but the show was just _stupid_.)

Basically, this sucks. Let me rewind and let you all know the wonderful reason why I'm stuck in a limo with a snoring man and Chad Dylan Cooper.

_ "Sonny?" Marshall walked into the Prophouse and looked at me. I was sitting on the couch, half watching Nico and Grady playing "Super Mario Bros" and half reading the newest _Tween Weekly_. _

_ "Yeah?" I answered, not looking up from the magazine._

_ "Mr. Condor would like to see you in his office," Marshall informed me. I looked up. He was sweating and looking nervously confused. He didn't know what his boss wanted either. _

_ I gulped. "Sure, Marshall," I dropped the magazine on the couch and hurried to Mr. Condor's office, not wanting to be late._

_ I knocked on Mr. Condor's office door. _

_ "Come in!" I heard him call. I opened the door and walked in, sitting in a chair across from his desk. There was an empty chair next to me. Mr. Condor sat at his desk, checking something on his computer. I could spot at least five pictures of his annoying, bratty child Dakota scattered throughout the room._

_ "Let's just wait for a second for your co-worker to arrive," Mr. Condor told me, barely glancing up from the computer._

_ Co-worker? Who was coming? Was Tawni complaining about me again?_

_ Suddenly, there was a knock and Mr. Condor invited the person in. I turned around and saw Chad enter the room. He smiled at Mr. Condor._

_ "Heeeey! Mr. Condor! Wassup? Have I told you your hair looks fantastic? And that tie—wow, really brings out the color in your cheeks!" Chad enthused. He spotted me and frowned a bit._

_ "Thank you Chad for the compliments, but I'm not going to fire you. I wanted to talk to you and Sonny about something," Mr. Condor said smoothly, closing out of the computer and turning to us._

_ Now it was my turn to frown. What had we done?_

_ "Condor Studios has recently been invited to a conference about two hours away. It's a great honor to be invited, and they told me I could bring a few of my workers to speak at the conference as well. Since _Mackenzie Falls _and _So Random!_," I saw Chad noticeably flinch at the comedy show's name. I grinned, "are our highest rated shows, I decided members from your shows should come and speak. Chad, you're obviously the star of the show, so you'll be coming along, and Sonny, since you're the newest member of _So Random!_ I was hoping you could talk about the welcome you got from your cast," Mr. Condor finished._

_ "That sounds great, Mr. Condor!" I nodded, smiling. I wasn't brave enough to complain about driving two hours with Chad to the man who was perfectly capable of firing us. "When are we going?"_

_ "We leave tomorrow. It will only be a day trip, no need to pack a suitcase or anything. You will be back by evening," he explained._

_ After going over a few more details about proper clothing choices and what to say, Mr. Condor dismissed us. Chad and I went our separate ways, silently glaring at one another. _

So that's how I'm stuck here with Chad. Mr. Condor decided the new girl should come talk about the welcoming committee. I don't really mind, coming to the conference and all. I'd be more upset if Chad came to represent _Mackenzie Falls_ and no one was chosen to represent _So Random!_.

"You want to play 20 questions?" Chad asked randomly. I guess he was getting tired of the silence. So was I, I must admit.

"What do you mean?" Wasn't 20 questions the game where you used 20 questions to guess something that the other person was thinking about?

"You know, we ask 20 random questions about one another and _have_ to answer completely truthfully," Chad told me.

Honestly, the game sounded kind of compelling. So I nodded. Chad slid over so that we were sitting next to each other.

"Okay..." he began, searching for a question. "Oh! Worst date you've ever, ever had," he seemed really proud of his question.

"Ugh, definitely that one with James Conroy," I answered, rolling my eyes.

"Why? Because you'd rather you were dating CDC? Or because he liked Tawni?" Chad grinned.

"Because you and Tawni completely ruined it, Chad," I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. He chuckled sheepishly. Although getting back at James Conroy had been pretty fun...

"Your turn," Chad reminded me.

"Oh, right. Um..." What could I ask Chad? What did I want to know about him? "Do you have any siblings?" I blurted out. I don't know where that came from. He looked a little caught off guard.

"I had one," Chad answered.

"Had?"

"She died two days after she was born," he told me bluntly.

"Oh. I'm sorry," Why did I choose the one wrong question to ask?

Chad shrugged as though it didn't matter, although his eyes looked sad. "Alright. If you could bring one thing to a desert island, what would it be?" he asked me.

"Gummy worms," I answered without thought.

"Gummy worms?"

"Gummy worms," I confirmed. "They're so delicious and addicting!" I casually forgot to mention we used to eat them at our _Mackenzie Falls_ parties in Wisconsin.

"That's a terrible answer," Chad criticized.

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Okay fine, Mr. Smart Guy. What's your answer?" I broke the never-ending and pointless fight.

"Mirrors," Chad answered.

"Honestly, Chad? You'd bring mirrors? To look at yourself? Really, Chad? _Really?_" Wow, someone was a bit shallow and full of himself.

"Hey, you can use mirrors to fry things to eat, and to create signals that can be seen by passing boats. And it never hurts to look good when you're saved by fishermen," Chad informed me. Who knew he understood that mirrors could fry things and reflect the sun?

"Okay, fine. That makes a bit of sense," I grudgingly agreed.

"So my answer is better than yours?" Chad asked, smiling.

"Fine," I could sense a bickering fight coming on.

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine," Chad answered calmly. I glared.

"Why are you so irri-" I was cut off by Chad's mouth suddenly on mine. My eyes opened wide with shock and I saw his were closed. I hesitantly closed mine as well and deepened the kiss, placing my hand in his soft hair.

"That was...unexpected," I mumbled as Chad pulled away.

He shrugged again, smiling at me. "You're with the one and only CDC. Expect the unexpected."

I grinned and pulled his tie closer for another kiss as the limo driver announced the traffic had increased and we could be stuck for another hour. I honestly didn't mind one bit.

**A/N: That was random and fluffy, I know. So, apparently Sonny likes gummy worms. Who knew? Anyway, that little "Review" button looks awfully lonely, don't you think?**


End file.
